


Sweet Things In Florence

by FireandRosemary



Series: Life With The Old Guard [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Flirting, Florence holiday, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Nile Freeman is So Done, POV Nile Freeman, Pastries, Poor poor mortal onlookers, Teasing, joe is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandRosemary/pseuds/FireandRosemary
Summary: She wonders, as she watches Joe’s fingers intertwine with Nicky’s, whether she should warn Andy about what will shortly be happening in the house. In the end, she decides not to. It is sweet, really, she thinks, to be able to love someone so completely for that long. In her more sentimental moments, they are a bright spot of hope in a world that can be all too dark.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Life With The Old Guard [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088633
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	Sweet Things In Florence

Nile flops into the seat outside the little café, she is unable to stop the little huff of exhaustion that escapes her. She drops what seems like a mountain of shopping bags at her feet. They only arrived in Florence yesterday, but Joe and Nicky have dragged her what feels like the length and breadth of the city.

It was Joe who decided that shopping should be the order of the day, declaring that the shopping in the city is unparalleled and that they would be making full use of it. Nile is still struggling to comprehend how two men who, up until now she was certain owned five sets of the same clothes, can be so keen on an all-day shopping trip.

Andy refused to accompany them, making dire threats to Joe’s continued existence if he even _thinks_ about buying her a dress.

Nile will admit, as she looks at the designer jeans and top she’s now wearing, and the flash of the blue sundress in one of the bags, that she’s had a great, if tiring time. A shopping spree financed by the seemingly inexhaustible funds available as a member of the team is rather enjoyable. As is having two such enthusiastic shopping companions. Joe, unsurprisingly for an artist, has an eye for colour, and Nicky offers quiet, yet sincere compliments when clothing fits just right. Nile will also admit, although not out loud, that Joe and Nicky also scrub up rather nicely. Both of them are now wearing jeans, shirts and jackets, pulling off that perfect mix of effortlessly smart and relaxed. Nile looks through the window of the café and sees more than one person eyeing them both; while neither of them is her type, she can see why.

If she’s entirely honest with herself, Nile is rather enjoying having new clothes. It feels like an age since she’s been shopping simply for the joy of it, as opposed to hunting for practical, boring clothes that will likely soon be riddled with bullet holes. That was a lesson she learned quickly, don’t wear nice clothes if you’re likely to get shot at. However, their last mission was only a few days ago, and Nile hopes she might have a while to make good use of her purchases before it’s back to tactical.

Nicky and Joe emerge from the café, depositing coffees and various pastries on the table. Joe pushes a plate of something that looks like heaven in a pastry towards Nile, insisting she should try it. He is right, it’s one of the most amazing things she’s ever tasted.

“This place is amazing,” Nile gestures to the café.

“We’ve been coming here since…when was it?” Joe frowns, trying to remember.

“Late 19th Century,” Nicky supplies, he leans back in his chair and runs a hand through his hair.

Nile sees a girl in the café almost spill her drink, too busy watching Nicky to notice what she’s doing. While Nicky seems completely unaware of the effect he’s had, Joe, however, is very aware, and shoots a sparkling grin through the window. This time, the girl does spill her drink. Nile tries to hide her smile as Joe chuckles softly.

“You’re incorrigible, Yusuf,” Nicky’s admonishment is gentle, but a soft smirk plays on his face.

Nile realises that despite appearing not to be paying attention, Nicky, as ever, knew exactly what Joe was up to.

“There’s no point in dressing nicely if you can’t have some fun, Nicolo.” Joe grins again and reaches out, poking playfully at Nicky’s cheek.

Nicky says nothing, merely keeps his eyes locked on Joe’s as he shifts his head to the side, catching the offending finger between his teeth. He holds the tip of Joe’s finger in his mouth and Nile does _not_ want to know what he’s doing with his tongue. All she knows is that Joe’s mouth opens and his breath hitches. Nile can almost, _almost_ understand; Nicky’s gaze is dark, intense as he holds Joe’s finger between his teeth, and he hasn’t broken eye contact once. She could imagine he’s looking into Joe’s soul. To be fair, if she had a significant other looking at her like that, her mouth might be hanging open too.

It’s adorable. Sickening, but adorable.

Nile glances through the window, the girl with the spilled coffee is no longer the only one watching. There are several people gaping, Nile can see expressions ranging from admiration to downright lustful.

After only a moment, Nicky releases Joe’s finger and turns back to the table, picking up a pastry and tearing a piece off, looking for all the world as though he hasn’t just wound up Joe and half the café. He pops the pastry into his mouth, and his lips close over his thumb, licking away the last crumbs in such a way that Nile is certain the poor girl in the café is going to faint if this carries on. If nothing else, she is certain Joe is going to jump him in about ten seconds.

“You two wanna head home?” Nile is torn between fondness, amusement and exasperation.

“That sounds like an excellent idea, sorellina,” Joe barely manages to tear his eyes away from Nicky long enough to answer.

Nicky is smirking, a devil revealed beneath the angel.

Nile scoops up her pastry and shopping bags and they make their way along the street. She wonders, as she watches Joe’s fingers intertwine with Nicky’s, whether she should warn Andy about what will shortly be happening in the house. In the end, she decides not to. It is sweet, really, she thinks, to be able to love someone so completely for that long. In her more sentimental moments, they are a bright spot of hope in a world that can be all too dark.

_Sickeningly adorable, that’s what it is._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left a kudos/comment on this series so far, it makes me unreasonably happy to know you're enjoying it. I've never really done one shots before, but this fandom is the gift that keeps on giving.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for more do sling them my way here or on Tumblr @fire-in-her-blood


End file.
